Learner A Moonlight Companion
by x.Heart of Gold.x
Summary: This is a companion story to my ongoing story Moonlight. Bella gets a new truck for her birthday and Alice comes up with a competition to see who will teach her. Who will win? Will there be arguments? Will Bella crash? Read to find out! R & R please!


**A/N: Warning this is a funny one shot from my story Moonlight!!! If you have not read that then this will not make sense!!! **

Moonlight One shot

Learner

BellaPOV

" Ohmygosh, this car is awesome. Thank you thank you thank you," I screamed.

It was my 16th birthday and my dad had just given me the best present in the world. A big red chevy sat in our driveway. It was the type of car that would leave a crash without a scratch while the European sports car it had hit would be sold for parts. My type of car.

" You're welcome, darling," Dad laughed. I jumped on him, giving him a massive hug.

" Can I teach you how to drive it?" Jasper asked, coming out of the house.

" Ah I don't think so. Edward said he will," I scoffed. As if I would want my brother teaching me to drive a car.

" Fine, we'll see," Jasper smirked, " Carlisle taught me. He's probably a better teacher than Edward,"

I rolled my eyes, " Whatever,"

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOO!" Emmett yelled when Jazz and I arrived at the Cullens. Emmett pulled me out of the passenger seat and spun me around. I struggled, uselessly, before giving up and let Emmett spin me around, laughing.

" It's good to see you too Em," I giggled as he put me down. I had taken one breath before I was crash tackled by Alice and Rosalie.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" they yelled, before pulling me up from the ground. I winced as I stretched my elbow. That was gonna bruise.

" Thanks guys," I smiled.

" Come on, we have presents to open," Rose squealed, as they dragged me inside. I groaned.

" I said no presents this year,"

" And they didn't listen,"

My eyes flicked over to the stairwell and landed on the most gorgeous person to walk this earth.

" Happy birthday Isabella," his velvet voice uttered. He pushed away from the banister and walked towards me.

" Thank you," was all I could fit in before he leant in to kiss me. It was deep, yet sweet. Intense, yet soft. It was perfect.

But of course, it couldn't last.

" No, we don't have time for this," Alice bustled in between us and pulled me over to a table.

After the presents were done, I called everyone to attention.

" Thank you everyone, for all these beautiful presents. But I have something to ask you," Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head. I threw him a glance but otherwise ignored it.

" I got a car this morning and I want to start driving as soon as possible," I announced.

" I'll teach you," Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie all yell out.

" I have an idea," Alice squeals, " Let's go out to the old go-cart track and Bella can learn there. We can all have a go at teaching Bella and then she will chose which one. But as soon as you go off the road, the teacher is out ,"

" Sounds like a fun birthday party," I said sarcastically as Edward glides over to me and kisses my earlobe.

" It will be fun," Alice said, in her excitement, mistaking my sarcasm for real enuthiasim.

" Fine," I relented, " But Edward is my first 'teacher',"

Edward beamed and started to tug me towards the front door.

" We'll meet you there," Edward called over his shoulder as we hurried out the door. Alice let out a small tsk.

After a quick detour to a secluded hut in the woods nearby, Edward and I arrived at an abandoned go-cart track. The track was, thankfully, still intact.

" Ah you two took your time," Alice huffed before dragging me over to my truck.

" Of all the cars - ," she scoffed but I just rolled my eyes. Edward slipped into the passenger seat.

" Ready love?" he asked.

I fixed my mirrors and slide the key into the ignition.

" Ready," I sighed.

I turned the key and the car grumbled to life. I eased my foot onto the peddle and we rumbled down the track.

" When you get to the corner, turn the wheel slightly and ease off the peddle," Edward said. I looked at him and I was lost. His golden eyes were smoldering with pride as he watched me drive. I got so lost in his eyes, I forgot I was driving and never turned the corner. Edward's curse brought me back to life as he leaned across me to take the wheel. I slammed on the brakes and we sat there, me breathing rather heavily.

" Edward's out," Alice called cheerfully as Emmett came rushing over.

" Are you okay?" he asked me anxiously.

I was still sitting shocked, before a little giggle slipped through me lips. Before long I was full out laughing.

" I'm - I'm fine," I burst out in between chuckles. Emmett stared at me incredulously.

" I think she's having hysterics," Jasper said coming up behind us, " Someone slap her,"

That brought me back down to earth and I swallowed.

" Yeah, I'm fine," I said again.

" So, who's next?" Edward asked, hopping out of the car, rather angrily. I pouted.

" Can't Edward have another try?" I asked.

" Nope," Alice said giggling.

" I'm next," Emmett crowed hopping in.

" Oh joy," I said, my voice drippin with sarcasm.

I let Emmett turn the car around and take us back to the start.

" Ready?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Yes,"

I started the car again and off we went.

" Now when you get to the corner, excelerate more and turn your wheel,"

" But Edward said - ," I started but was cut off.

" I don't care what Edward said. I am teaching you know,"

" Don't talk to me like that," I yelled.

" I'll talk to you how I want," he yelled back.

" You're not Dad," I yelled and consequently, drove off the track. I crossed my arms and huffed.

" Sorry, Bella," Emmett mumbled. I rolled my eyes and huffed again.

" My turn," Rose said pulling her husband out of the truck. I cheered up considerably. Rose was way better than her other half.

I straightened up and started again.

It went on and on. Rosalie caused me to drive off the road when she started talking about her and Emmett's honeymoon. Esme was next and as I was driving I asked her about her life as a human and consequently stalled the car as I started to cry at her life. Alice called that out too.

Alice got me angry talking about clothes and how she was going to raid my closet for my birthday. She wouldn't listen to my argument so I drove off the road just so she could get out.

" My turn," Jasper said. My eyes tightened a little but I let my brother hop in.

It turned out that Jasper was a very good teacher. After four laps of the circuit, Alice called the competition to a stop.

We both got out.

" Thanks a lot Jazz," I beamed, hugging my brother.

" It's all good," he chuckled.

Carlisle came over.

" Bella, may I please have a drive with you for your birthday?" he asked politely. I grinned and nodded. Alice started to whine.

" What did you do Carlisle? I can't see what is going to happen," she grumbled, looking at her father with her little arms crossed angrily.

" We're just going around the track Alice," Carlisle grinned, " Don't worry Edward I'll take good care of her,"

I giggled excitedly and jumped into my truck.

Carlisle was already there with a notebook and pen in his hands.

I looked curiously at him but he smiled, shaking his head. Carlisle lifted the pen to the paper and scribbled a quick note. Even though he wrote it quick, his script was in the old-fashioned, perfect script.

_Have you seen Jacob lately?_

I shook my head, frowning.

Carlisle motioned for me to start the car. I did so and we started around the track.

_Do you want to go see him? My gift to you._

I gasped and looked up at him, nearly losing control of the car. I straightened up.

" Really?" I whispered. I hadn't seen Jacob in nearly a year. I had just be so busy adjusting to Year 11 and then the wedding which was very soon. I ached to see my bestfriend but I daren't sneak out to see him. Edward was shot me.

" Sure, when you get to the little opening up there, where the track turns off onto the street, keep driving until you have nearly passed it and then take a sharp turn. Alice won't see it because we are going to the wolves and I am blocking my mind from Edward. Can you do that?" Carlisle asked.

I grinned and nodded.

There was little over ten metres to the opening and I started shaking with excitement. As much as I love Edward, it was fun being a little reckless sometimes.

Carlisle laughed, " How long has it been?"

" Almost a year. Since the whole Tanner and Bailey imprinting on Ruby and Jade thing. That is a long time for me not to see him," I sighed. My truck was next to the opening. I blew Edward a kiss mentally before I spun the wheel and we served around the corner.

I gasped, we were going to fast. The wheels were spinning out and I couldn't stop the truck.

" Turn the wheel left more and then flick it right," Carlisle whispered calmly. My breathing hitched and my palms were sweaty as I turn the wheel more left. The car was now going to crash and I screamed.

" Flick right," Carlisle said more urgently. I jerked the wheel and the truck turned the corner sideways but facing the way I needed to go. The truck straightened out and I breathed a large sigh of relief.

" Well done Bella," Carlisle grinned. I threw him a filthy look.

" Did you know that was going to happen?" I asked glaring at my future father-in-law.

" I taught you how to avoid it though. Didn't I?" he asked side-stepping my question. I huffed but rolled my eyes. Carlisle chuckled, knowing he was forgiven. It was amazing to think he was only 7 years older then me. Sometimes he seemed older, wiser, more father like. But other times, like right now, he seemed younger, like a man whose adolesence had been snatched from him and he was trying to relive them anyway possible.

" You're such a child," I bit my lip to stop my smiling.

Carlisle burst out laughing, a laugh more wild and free than anything I had heard before.

" Actually compared to you I am ancient," he chuckled.

" Depends on how you look at it," I mumbled. Carlisle chuckled again.

" Happy birthday Bella," he grinned and I laughed, settling in for the drive.

**A/N: Okay I know this was random but I wanted to put it in!!! A little randomness in life is good for the soul... Hope you all enjoyed it!!! **


End file.
